The spread of cancer cells from a primary tumor site to distant organs is known as metastasis. Metastasis has been considered one of the most intriguing aspects of the pathogenesis of cancer. This is certainly true to the extent that cancer tumor metastasis is responsible for most therapeutic failures when the disease is treated, as patients succumb to the multiple tumor growth. The extent to which metastasis occurs varies with the individual type of tumor. Melanoma, breast cancer, lung cancer and prostate cancer are particularly prone to metastasize.
When metastasis takes place, the secondary tumors can form at a variety of sites in the body, with one of the more common sites for metastasis being the lung.
Thus, inhibition of tumor metastasis to any extent would be beneficial and this would be true regardless of whether the agent involved in the inhibition had any effect on the primary tumor. Of course, if the agent also inhibited the primary tumor, this would be an additional advantage for the agent.
Leeches have been used medicinally since antiquity. The medicinal use of leeches in the early 19th century, caused the near extinction of the species Hirudo medicinalis and caused Russia to impose quotas of its export. More recently, leech secretions have been more scientifically studied and have been found to contain a variety of biological products having a wide spectrum of biochemical and pharmacological activities such as anticoagulant, antimetastatic, anaesthetic, antibiotic, and vasodilator. For example, Hirudin isolated from the salivary gland of the leech Hirudo medicinalis is the most specific and potent thrombin inhibitor known. Further, hementin which is isolated from the salivary gland of the leech Haementeria ghilianii is a fibrin(ogen)olytic enzyme of, reported high molecular weight. It is reportedly the anticoagulant principle of this leech. This enzyme degrades fibrinogen and fibrin rather than activating the host fibrinolytic system or inhibiting the coagulation system.
Applicants have discovered that the proteinaceous substance having anticoagulant activity isolated from the saliva or salivary glands of the leech Haementeria ghilianii also possesses valuable and useful antimetastatic activity.